Mood Ring
by Authoress formerly knownas Liz
Summary: A mood ring is a ring which changes color in response to what mood you happen to be in. No one expected the inverse effect, nor were they quite prepared. YxY, one sided JxY.
1. A Gift from a Friend

Mood Ring

By Liz

Welcome to the new fanfic that has made its way from the confines of my mind and onto the computer through typed word. I had basically written this story about the same time that I was writing _Yami in Dora the Explorer Land_, but I never got around to actually posting it.

Well, the idea came back in my head after 3 years of sitting around, and here it is! Written a lot better than before, I promise you!

* * *

He had always felt the uneasy tension between them, but he never questioned it. He merely shrugged it off as a stress factor and let it be, hoping that it would soon end itself and everything would go back to normal. 

But it didn't end, oh no. It spiraled into even larger proportions, forcing a gap between both parties. To say that he was confused would have been an understatement.

This would explain why the two sat on opposite sides of the room during his birthday party. At least he could have some comfort in his friends whilst the other was content with watching. Watching the other boy open presents excitedly, occasionally catching his gaze before quickly turning away.

After all, they could never really be apart. And yet, they were miles away.

"Come on Yugi! Open my present!" Jounouchi pressed, shoving the poorly wrapped gift into his friend's hands. "I know it's not much, but I thought you'd like it!"

Yugi smiled at his blonde friend, taking the package into his hands and carefully opening it. The suspense was obviously eating away at Jounouchi, Yugi could see him almost leaning forward in his chair.

When the wrapping was removed it uncovered a small box. He eyed it over again, to the dismay of Jounouchi, before finally opening it.

He stared at the contents of the box, eyes wide with surprise and mouth gaping with wonder. From the other side of the room, Yami thought he could see a hint of mesmerization in his aibou's eyes.

"A ring?" Anzu said, bringing Yugi out of his small trance. "You got him a ring?"

"It's not just any old ring!" Jounouchi said. "It's a mood ring! You know, the kind that changes colors based on what mood you're in? They were very popular in the 70's, but I still think they're cool."

"You know that it changes color due to the heat of your body, right?" Honda said.

"Well just ruin the fun, why don't you?"

"It's great, Jounouchi." Yugi said, staring at his gift once more. "I'll treasure it forever."

Jounouchi jumped out of his seat. "Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on!"

Yugi pulled out the small band in a hurry, fumbling with the ring before dropping it on the ground. It rolled on the hard wood surface until it hit an object and fell over.

The group turned their heads to follow the ring, eyes stopping as it ran into the pharaoh's shoe. They watched as the said man bent down and picked up the object, turning it over in his hand before standing up and walking toward them.

"What an interesting little gift you gave, Jounouchi." He said as he crossed the room. "One might think that this is a sign of endearment." Laughing as the teenager shook his head, claiming the opposite. Yami continued across the room, stopping in front of Yugi.

He could feel the tension rising again as Yugi looked up at him, and he tried to suppress it with a smile. Yugi's gaze looked elsewhere, seeming to focus on the ring in Yami's hand.

Yami knelt down to meet his aibou's gaze. "You seemed to have dropped something." He was answered with a nod. Yami smiled again, grabbing a hold of Yugi's left hand. "Jounouchi said to put it on," he slipped the ring over Yugi's ring finger. "and now it's on."

Yugi lifted his hand to his face, gazing at the cool metal that seemed to clash with his pale skin. He had to admit, the object was beautiful. Jounouchi had good taste in jewelry. But there was something more to this ring, but he couldn't place it. All he could do was stare.

Yami stood back up and took his place back on the other side of the living room. He sat down, sighing to himself. He held out his hand, staring at it as if it were his most precious commodity. _If only you knew, aibou. _

* * *

The next morning was like any other morning. Yugi got up from bed, got ready, ate some breakfast, and ran off to school. However this time he had something on his mind, which was evident in the many glances he gave his new present. He would show his grandfather the ring many times, receiving small complaints of "I've already seen it, Yugi" before walking away to find something to do. 

Yugi was still excited over the ring, even though it never changed colors. It was always a shade of turquoise, a blue-green, but never anything else. Yugi looked up what turquoise meant on the piece of paper that came with it, commenting that it worked rather well, seeing as the color referred to "excitement" or being "emotionally charged".

Though Yami was still puzzled over how Yugi could be so excited over one gift. He had received numerous gifts from all his friends, but it was the ring that caught his attention. _Maybe he did mistake it for a term of endearment. _

If he could just talk to Yugi, talk like they used to when they were still close. But he could never start up a real conversation, and the more he seemed to want to, the more reluctant he was. And Yugi could sense his caution, but couldn't place it, and Yami was glad for that. _I wouldn't want to burden him..._

But now only one thing was on Yugi's mind. He had indeed become mesmerized by his gift, only stopping his thought process to show off the colors to his friends.

The whole one color it had been since he put it on.

Yugi stared at the ring all the way to his classroom, occasionally bumping into a random person. Somehow he made it to his desk, eyes never leaving the ring.

"Jounouchi," Anzu said. "He's obsessed with that thing!"

"Is that supposed to be my fault? I'm sorry he likes my gift more that yours!" Jounouchi said.

"He's not even paying attention, look at him!" Anzu nodded in his direction.

"Well, we're not exactly paying attention, either."

"But that's not Yugi. He always pays attention. Now he's just looking at that stupid ring."

"Hey," Jounouchi said. "Don't call it stupid!"

Anzu sighed. "Look, he fell asleep. Does that seem like Yugi to you?"

Jounouchi gave a look of concern for his friend. He reached out and poked Yugi. "Hey, Yugi." When he didn't get an answer, he repeated the action. "Yugi. Hey, wake up." Again, no response.

"Did he stay up all night or something?"

Just then Yugi fell out of the desk hitting the linoleum floor underneath him. There was just enough noise to bring attention to the teen, stopping the lesson in the process.

"Mr. Mutou," the teacher said. "Stop playing games!"

When Yugi didn't get up, Jounouchi became worried. He walked over to Yugi shaking him gently. "Yugi, man, you gotta wake up." When there was no answer, Jounouchi picked him up and headed for the door.

"I'm taking him to the nurse." He said. Before the teacher could protest he had already left the room.

* * *

He had been sitting on the couch all day watching pointless talk shows on the TV. Some of the subjects were slightly entertaining, such as "Are they men, or women?", but most were just horrible depictions of human lives. 

_Who would honestly go on national TV to humiliate themselves? _Yami thought. _Imbeciles. They are all complete idiots. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the annoying ring of their telephone. He muted the TV and reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yami?" a familiar voice said. "It's Jounouchi. Yugi fell asleep in class and he won't wake up."

"What?"

"We've tried everything we could think of. He just won't wake up. It's like he's in a coma or something." Jounouchi said. "We brought him to the hospital. You should get here right away."

"I'm leaving now." Yami said as he hung up the phone. _A coma? _He grabbed his jacket as he headed for the door. _He was fine this morning! What could have happened? _

* * *

He raced down the blindingly white hallways, refusing to slow down as requested upon. There was somewhere he needed to be, and he wasn't getting there fast enough. 

He stopped in front of a door, looking at the occupation list to find his aibou. After finding it to be the correct room, he slowly walked in.

"Aibou," Yami said.

Yugi was lying on his back, eyes closed and mind in a deep sleep. He looked normal, like nothing was wrong with him at all. Yami cursed himself for not being with him at school, and cursed this gap that he put between them.

"The doctors said he'll be fine,"

Yami turned around to see Jounouchi. "Do they know what happened?"

Jounouchi stepped around Yami to get up next to Yugi. He moved a strand of Yugi's hair out of his face, reveling in the softness of Yugi's skin. "He gave me quite the scare. I don't think I'd ever been so scared in my life."

Yami could only stare at Yugi.

"You know," Jounouchi pulled his hand back. "When the nurse was on the phone with the doctors, she was listing off different conditions he could have." He looked over at Yami. "Nerve damage, brain damage. That's what scared me the most."

"They ruled those out, right?" Yami asked, eyes still locked on his aibou.

"Not yet."

Yami sighed, taking a seat next to Yugi. He grabbed his left hand and pulled it to his face, kissing it gently. "Aibou," he began. "I'm so sorry." He kissed the hand again, making contact with cool metal. He stared at the ring that was still on Yugi's finger before letting out a small chuckle.

Jounouchi looked his direction, a look of question on his face.

"He's still wearing it," Yami said. "But it's a different color." He brought his other hand to Yugi's head, running his hands through the soft locks of hair. "You gave a great gift, Jounouchi. It's accurate even now."

Jounouchi looked over at the ring, its color now shining a dark gray. "I'll be damned." He said. "That's a funny little joke it's playing. Gray, ha. That stands for exhaustion."

Yami smirked. "I'll say it again, Jounouchi. That was a great gift."

Jounouchi smiled. "Thanks." He then walked toward the door. "I'm going to get something to eat. I feel better knowing that he's not alone." A pause. "Do you want me to get you something?"

"No thank you," Yami said. "I don't have much of an appetite."

"Alright."

With Jounouchi gone, Yami leaned in closer to Yugi. "He really did give you that as a form of endearment." He said, pulling Yugi's hand back to his face, holding it against his cheek. "Aibou, please wake up."

As if almost on cue Yugi's eyes began to flutter open. "Where am I?"

"Aibou?" Yami said. "Aibou! You're awake!"

Yugi sat up, rubbing his head. "What happened? What's goin—" he was then interrupted by Yami pulling him into a needy embrace. "Yami?"

"You scared me, aibou." Yami said. "You scared us all." He pulled back and looked into Yugi's eyes, taking a hold of his left hand once more. "You've been in the hospital for a few hours. They think you were in a coma."

"I see," Yugi said. He looked down at the hand that Yami was grasping, eyes gazing at the ring. Yami looked down as well, seeing the color change to blue.

"That thing amazes me," Yami said, looking back at Yugi. For a split second, he thought he could see a flash of blue in his eyes.

"It amazes me too," Yugi said.

Yami just pulled Yugi into another warm hug. Yugi returned the hug, though his eyes glanced back at the ring. His mouth formed a small smile.

And a blonde just looked in from the doorway.

* * *

So this is my new story. Hopefully I will continue it. You know, maybe update it more than once a year. We'll see! Please review. 


	2. Unveiling Emotions

Mood Ring

By Liz

So, I like this story a lot, and I decided to update it now. Lucky you guys, for I have not wallowed in writer's block!

* * *

He had completely baffled the doctors. Not one could find out what was wrong with him. How could a person fall into a deep coma and then wake from it without any signs of damage?

Yami too was baffled. But what was more baffling was how after a few days, everything returned to what it once was. The tension returned, the awkwardness returned.

And Yugi's obsession with the ring returned.

What exactly could one see in such a small object? This thought plagued Yami day after day. _It's a ring! It's not even considered 'new' anymore! _He began pacing in the living room. _I just don't understand!_

His thoughts were interrupted by his aibou passing by him on his way to the kitchen. Yugi hadn't been at school for the last few days, the doctors insisted on at least a week's worth of rest, and had usually been locked in his room.

Yami couldn't take it anymore. He and Yugi were too far apart now, and it was all due to him. All the uncomfortable and short conversations, all the awkward stares, and all the tense passing-bys had gotten too far out of hand.

He needed to speak to his aibou.

"Aibou," Yami said as Yugi strolled past him once more. The smaller turned at the sound of his name, slowly walking toward the other teen.

"Yes?" Yugi asked as he stood in front of him.

"I—" Yami started. One look into those soft wondrous eyes rendered Yami speechless. He could do nothing but stare at Yugi and resist all thoughts in his mind.

Yugi started to feel anxious under the intense glare, wanting to remove himself from the situation as quickly as possible. This happened on many occasions, but he could never quite understand why Yami's gaze was so piercing. He took his own gaze to the floor.

As if pulled from a trance, Yami continued. "I—aibou. Look. I can tell that you and I are having some troubles."

Yugi sighed. "Troubles, indeed."

"I want to make it better, aibou." Yami said. "I want us to be close again. I want to—" He held back his next thoughts.

"Want to what, Yami?" Yugi asked.

The tension was thick in the air as Yami fumbled with an answer. _How do I explain this? _He thought. _How do I explain that the one thing I want to do is take him in my arms and never let go? To run my hands over his smooth skin; to be his one and only. _

"Yugi, I..." A sudden chime of the doorbell interrupted the conversation. Yami sighed, feeling relief as Yugi left to answer the door. He sat down on the couch, bringing a hand to his forehead. _Why is love so strenuous? _

"Jounouchi!" Yami heard. "Come in!"

After that the room was filled with another presence. Yami stood up, greeting the blonde with a "hello" and an offering of the couch.

"Nah, it's cool." He answered. "I just wanted to check to make sure Yugi was alright."

Yami nodded in understanding. He remembered back to the hospital, when the two of them were in Yugi's room, and just how many emotions were flowing through the air. _You love him, don't you?_

"I'm just fine." Yugi said, following right behind Jounouchi. "Just a bit tired, but nothing more. How are you doing?"

Jounouchi smiled. "I'm doing just fine. I'm glad to hear the same from you." He paused, eying the boy in front of him before giving another small smile. "I see you're still wearing my gift."

Yugi held up his hand, nodding with excitement. "I've never taken it off!" Its blue color shone for Jounouchi's eyes.

"I'm glad you still like it." He responded. "I'm also glad that you're okay." He pulled Yugi into a hug. "I'm very glad."

Yami forced himself to look away as Yugi returned the hug. "Thanks, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi buried his head in Yugi's hair, taking in the sweet smell of his shampoo. He could only wish to hold Yugi forever, breathing in his scent and kissing his smooth skin. _Heaven on Earth, some might say. _

Yugi slowly pulled away smiling. He stared back at the ring in enjoyment, becoming lost in that strange trance that it gave him. He turned his hand over to look at it from all sides, a growing smile for his prized possession.

"Well, I need to go now." Jounouchi said, a little unnerved by the small wave he received in return.

"I'll walk you out." Yami said.

Jounouchi turned towards the exit. "Yeah," He looked back at Yugi. "Alright." He followed Yami outside, turning around to face him fully as they got to the front door.

"You know," Jounouchi said. "as much as I love the fact that he likes my gift." He met Yami's eyes. "It kinda creeps me out."

"Yes," Yami responded. "It's a little odd how much he enjoys looking at it." He shrugged it off, for now. "New gift obsession? You know how it can be."

"Yes I do," Jounouchi responded. "I'm just worried about how far this may go." He opened the door behind him. "See ya later."

Yami sighed as the door closed. _You and me both, Jounouchi. _

* * *

Yami made his way back into the living room, and back to a Yugi who hadn't moved from where he was standing. Yami too had felt unnerved by the way Yugi was looking at the ring. It was all too, weird. 

"Aibou?"

"Yes, Yami?" the ring in front of his face turned a deep shade of red. "Is there something you want?"

"Are you alright?"

Yugi began to pace around Yami. "I'm just fine, _Yami_."

A strange emphasis on his name made Yami question what was happening. "Aibou..."

Yugi stopped in front of Yami, staring up at him. "Yami," He began. "Are you in love with me?"

Yami froze. "Aibou?"

"I'll ask again. Are you in love with me?"

Yami stared into Yugi's eyes, sensing a new emotion he had never seen before. Yugi had put him on the spot about his feelings. _Had I been that obvious? _

"Aibou, what is going on?" Yami asked. "Why do you want to know?"

"Ah," Yugi said. "Evading the question, I see. Well, I have my own ways of finding out." He thrust himself forward touching his chest with Yami's. He placed a hand on Yami's face, cupping it with his soft fingers, and pulling him in for a sensual kiss.

Yami was stunned. _What is going on? _He pushed Yugi away. "What has gotten into you?"

"Only you," He responded, throwing himself in for another kiss. He pushed Yami down onto the couch, intending to heat up their session.

The senses surrounded Yami. The taste of his lips, the softness of his hands, the scent of his skin. Yami couldn't help but kiss back this time. It was what he had always dreamed he could never have. He pulled Yugi's body closer, reveling in his warmth, deepening the kiss with the parting of his lips.

It was all too much at once. Yami pushed Yugi away. "Aibou, Yugi, what are you doing?"

Yugi leaned in against Yami again, lying on top of his body, his face inches from another kiss. "What does it look like I'm doing, Yami." Yugi's eyes were half lidded indicating his want. Yami could almost see a flash of red in those purple eyes. "I'm kissing you." He reached out his left hand and placed it on Yami's face.

Yami grabbed the hand, pulling it away from him. "This isn't like you at all, Yugi." Now on a first name basis to emphasize the seriousness of the situation. He felt Yugi entwine their hands together, feeling the warmth of his flesh on his. Feeling the contrast of the ring's cool surface with burning skin.

Yami suddenly pulled Yugi's hand to his face, staring at the ring. It was colored a deep red and screaming desire.

"Yugi," Yami said as Yugi began kissing his neck. "Yugi, stop." When Yugi refused, Yami forced him away. "Yugi, do you love me?"

"Of course."

Something wasn't right. "Honestly?"

"Yes, _Atemu_."

Yami stood up immediately, knocking Yugi to the floor. He looked down at him, frowning sadly before slowly walking out of the house.

The ring turned a hazy yellow. "Yami? Where are you going?" He walked to the window to see an angry Yami storming away. He let his head fall against the glass, letting out a sigh. "It's not working..."

* * *

_He never calls me that! _Yami walked faster. Yami had given up on his pharaoh name because it reminded him too much of the past. Yugi had asked him why he preferred "Yami" one night when they were still close. 

"_Because, aibou, that name represents who I was in the past. I am a completely different person now. I want the name you gave me to be associated with a 'starting over'. A life, in this time, with you." _

_He never liked calling me by my past name! _Yami began running. _I like the name he gave me. It's something I cherish every time he uses it. _

He had been running for quite some time now, only slowing down to catch his breath from the lack of stamina. He gazed at his surroundings, wondering just where his legs had taken him. In front of him was a familiar face, who just moments had left him to head home.

"Jounouchi!" Yami shouted, running toward his blonde friend.

Jounouchi turned around. "Yami? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, to anyone!" He got out between gasps of air. "Something...something very weird just happened. Something that I can't quite explain."

Jounouchi became worried. "What? What happened?"

"Yugi..." He said. "Yugi, _advanced _on me."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "He _what?_"

"He was kissing me, Jounouchi." Yami walked over to a nearby bus stop bench. "He was on me, kissing me, and touching me, and—" he sat down. "and I don't know _why_."

Jounouchi's heart sunk. _So that's it, then. _He sighed. _He loves Yami. _He sat down next to Yami. _It's not like I had a chance anyway._

"What did you do?" Jounouchi asked. "Did you kiss him back? Push him away?"

Yami paused for a moment, the memories flooding back into his conscience. He closed his eyes, remembering exactly how Yugi felt. _He was so soft..._

"I...I pushed him away." Yami said. "I asked him what he was doing, but he just gave me obvious answers. 'Kissing you, Yami.' But I never knew _why_."

Jounouchi looked at his concerned friend. "Did he confess his love to you?"

"That's the thing," Yami said. "We had never spoken of the subject before. _At all_. He just jumped all over me." Yami buried his face in his hands.

"Do _you_ love him?"

Yami gasped. He hit the nail right on the head. "Would it matter? I hadn't said anything to him anyway."

"So you do love him."

Yami looked at the concrete beneath him. "Yeah." He sighed. "I think we both do." His gaze returned to Jounouchi.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both realizing that their heaviest emotions had just been discovered. It was nice to know that they weren't alone, but at the same time, they knew the trouble it could cause.

"You know," Yami started. "He called me _Atemu._ It's not like him at all. He didn't like that name."

Jounouchi broke from his thoughts. "He has been acting strange. Ever since his birthday. It's almost like he's not himself anymore."

"We need to do everything we can to bring him back, Jounouchi." Yami said. "I...love him."

Jounouchi nodded in understanding.

* * *

Ta da chapter two. Please review! 


End file.
